


Wait Matt

by DesignerSkyline



Series: Clairedevil cute fluff stories [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesignerSkyline/pseuds/DesignerSkyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Claire gets a call from Matt she didn't know what to expect. Half the city is on fire, and he's being accused of police shootings. When he tells her what he thinks is his last goodbye Claire is caught in her worst nightmare. Will the lucky girl ever see the man that she pulled out of a dumpster again? **slow updates** (sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

"Look Claire, I'm sorry I got you into this."

Claire started shaking her head whatever was going on, she knew Matt was in danger.

"What you said about me-"

Claire was becoming slightly frantic.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, you were right. If I don't make it out here alive..."

_What? NO! MATT._

Claire's mind was become a uncontrolled car over a wet highway, swerving in different directions, and no control.

"You take care of yourself okay?"

She heard a click.

"Matt wait. Matt? MATT!"

She felt warm tears form in her eyes.

Matt had to bury whatever emotions he had deep down inside him if he wanted to live. The thought occurred to him, that moment might have been the last time he would ever hear her voice. Claire rushed back inside. Among a sea of bloody faces, and broken limbs. She had a thought in the back of her mind that one of them could be Matt. She could see him, all black, the mask taken off. Bloody and broken. Police questing him. _Please, stay alive, please Matt please._ She said this to herself to push out any of those horrible thoughts. The head of her staff, Ms. Benson started to walk towards her.

"Claire you should be home."

"In this mess? I don't think so."

"Look, we have plenty of staff and more people are coming in you can afford one night."

Claire looked at her. There were so many emotions on her face.

"Go home Claire, get some rest."

She opened the doors to exit after she changed her clothes. There were still people coming in. She took her phone out of her pocket. She knew she shouldn't call Matt, but the last thing she wanted to do tonight was to home worried sick that something happened. After all she saw today, she knew she probably wasn't going to get any sleep anyway. She shoved the phone back in her pocket and started walking to the direction that would lead her to Matt's apartment. He won't be there, but need to know he's alive. I'll wait until the sun comes up if I have to.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire took a deep inhale before walking into the building. If it wasn't enough that she had his address memorized his apartment was the one with the amazingly obnoxious moving advertisement. She walked at a moderate pace up the stairs until she arrived at his apartment, 6A. Oh yeah, great idea. Now how I'm I suppose to get myself in? She tried her credit card, but it wouldn't budge. The last thing she wanted to do was ask the neighbors. She raised her arm above her and felt around the top of the door frame for a spare key. Honestly? What I'm I even doing? The guy puts his life at risk everyday, and I'm looking for a-

She felt metal on her finger tips. She grabbed it and opened the door. Matt wasn't there. 

Of course he isn't. What did you expect? 

She glanced around the room. Just this morning he was inches from her, but it felt like he was miles and centuries away. Claire could feel her eyes itching from the inside. Till sunrise.

No matter how much her body longed for sleep she refused to give in to the civil war between her and her body. She tried to blink away the drowsiness, but she could see darkness forming around her. She kept her eyes on the billboard and her mind on him. Will I ever see him again? She could see the sunlight cast a small glow on the floor.

 

Matt kept his head low. He had to exercise caution at all times with the mask on. He stood in front of his apartment. His mind drifted to Claire and of their last conversation. I got out of there alive, but that doesn't mean I'll see her again. 

He started to climb up the fire escape, then went through an open window on his floor. He listened for any sign that someone was awake, or walking around. He couldn't hear anything that would be problematic, until he walked closer to his apartment door; there was someone in there. They're nervous, hasn't slept all night. Whoever it was smelled like hospital rooms, and latex gloves. 

Claire?

He slowly opened the door. Claire quickly turned her head in his direction. "Matt." 

He took his mask off.

"Claire what are you doing?"

"You're a asshole!"

"It's good to see you too. Tell me something I don't know."

"All hell breaks lose, and you're out there doing God-knows what!"

"What was I supposed to do!"

"Not walk around careless risking your life every time you get a small piece of information!"

"I have to do something about this Claire, you know that."

"Well next time you do, don't call up saying goodbye."

"What if that was my only chance!"

"That's the point you asshat! I thought I wouldn't see you again." Matt could see tears roll down her eyes. He slowly reached his arms out to her. She buried her head in his shoulder and clung to him. He held her tight.

"Its okay, I'm here, I've got you." He caressed her head.

"I'm not letting you go." He could feel the warm tears on his shoulder. Matt could feel beads of water forming in his eyes.

"You don't have to."

She lifted her head towards him.

"Have you ever thought, about how hard it would be for people if you weren't here one day?"

Tears were streaming down his cheek. "I just can't lose you," Claire said.

She kissed him. When their lips embraced there was this complicated homey feeling neither of them could put into words. 

When they released Claire traced the side of his face with her hand. His head followed her path. 

"So, what's wrong?"

"Well, a minute ago, you where screaming and now we're both in tears."

"Okay first of all I was not screaming, and I meant injuries idiot."

"I'm fine."

"Last time you said that you had three stab wounds."

"Well I'm fine."

"Well I don't care; sit on the couch or something."

Matt gave a heavy sigh." You really need to sleep Claire."

"And you need medical attention."

"You're unbelievable you know that?"

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Claire turned some lights on, then walked into the living room, and sat down next to Matt. She placed her nurse bag on the table, and unzipped it. She slipped a pair of rubber gloves on.   
"Are you going to take the shirt off?"  
"Do you need me to?"  
"I'll help, yeah."  
He slipped it off, Claire saw he had five minor cuts. She examined the longest one.   
"They aren't too bad, but I'd still like to treat them."  
"Claire I'm fine."  
"Antibiotic cream never hurt anyone Matt."  
"You don't have to-"  
"You know what would be amazing Matt? If for once I could just help you without you wanting to argue abut everything."  
"I just know you have a life, and if I were you I wouldn't spend it trying to help someone like me."  
"What do you mean 'like you'?"  
"...Claire I'm...unhealthy; everyone I'm around....I'm like some disease that feeds off people. I try, I try to...to make things better, but everything just falls apart. You shouldn't be near me. I'm just going to hurt you in the end."  
Claire took his hand in hers.   
"You're right Matt, I do have a life. You just happen to be a really important part of it, okay?"  
Tears started forming in his eyes; he closed them tight and put his head down. Claire took his chin, and lifted his head up, then placed her hand on the side of his face.   
"Matt your not unhealthy, whatever this is, whatever's going on out there, it's infecting all of us. And you have the guts to do something about it." She kissed his forehead.   
"You know I thought I wasn't going to be able to do that again."  
He smiled. "No time like the present."  
He pressed his lips to hers.   
"Wait, just let me do this okay."  
"Um okay." Matt thought she was talking about the cuts.  
She kissed his jawline, left cheek, and noes.   
"Can I-"  
"I'm not done yet."  
She advanced to his right check, the other side of his jaw, and his chin. She moved to his neck.  
"Claire." Matt sighed.  
She pressed her lips to his a second time. He deepened the kiss by tilting his head towards her.   
"I thought I wasn't going to hear your voice again," he revealed to her.  
Claire responded by kissing the top of his head.  
"Hey Claire."  
Her eyes were still closed. "Yeah."   
"Feel my heartbeat." He took her hand; her eyes opened when she felt the steady rhythm. Then it started to beat faster.  
"Claire, I love you."  
She smiled. "I love you too."  
Matt gave a wide grin. He kissed her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt and Claire held their smiles for a while. He started to lean in, but Claire turned her head and took her attention back to her bag.  
"That's not fair," he told her, sounding hurt.  
"You can do that when I'm done. Don't look at me like that."  
Matt continued to stare at her looking pissed. She applied the cream to each of his cuts. He was still staring at her; he looked like a hurt puppy. Claire quickly put her hands at his sides, and started tickling him. At first Matt tried his hardest to resist, but he couldn't hide his smile, and erupted into laughter. Claire grinned and started to move her hands up his stomach and around his neck.   
"Stop, stop, Claire! Ah!"  
He was squirming so bad he fell off the couch. He sat up laughing, and so was Claire.  
"You think this real funny don't you?" he said with a wide smile.  
Claire kept laughing, "Yeah, and you're the one laughing."   
"Come here." He took her arm and pulled her into his lap.   
"You should smile more often." She said.  
"Yeah well, maybe with you around I'll have a reason to."  
He kissed her. She put her arms around his neck.  
"Dork."  
"I love you, too." He replied.   
Thay sat on the floor for sometime, and exchanged smiles and kisses.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't do that."   
"Oh please, you were giggling."  
"I was not."   
Claire chuckled. "Then what was that?"  
"Alright fine I was, just don't do that anymore."  
"Oh you mean like this?" She attacked his sides again.  
"No, no. Claire!" He tried to push her off, but she always found a way to get through. He was laying on his back now.  
"Claire, I can't breath." She stopped, and left her hands on his waist.  
Matt laid with his arms out, and breathing deeply admitting defeat. "Why?"  
"Maybe I like the sound of your laughter."  
Matt couldn't do anything but smile at her.   
Whenever he flashed that wide, goofy smile Claire's chest felt warm. Her heart just melted; there wasn't any other way to describe it. She leaned down to kiss him. Matt caressed the back of her neck.   
"Hey I just realized something."   
"What is it?" He asked her.  
"It's morning."  
"Yeah, it is."  
"Are you hungry?"  
Matt grinned, "No I'm starving."  
"Let me see what I can-"  
"No, that's alright I got it."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, you made it last time so I figure it's my turn."  
"What are you making?"  
"It's a surprise."He sat up.   
"Oh really?" She slid off of him.  
He kissed her cheek. "Yes it is." He rose and walked towed the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey claire this is ready."  
Matt was buttering the last pancake.   
"Are those, pancakes?" She asked arching a eyebrow.  
"Yeah, what did you think I was going to make? Nails without milk or something?"  
She smirked. "You just don't seem like the cooking type."  
"We'll I have to feed myself somehow."  
He set the plates down on the table. There was three to a stack, and the syrup was on the table. Matt sat down followed by Claire.  
"Thanks."   
"You're welcome." He replied with a smile.  
Matt practically smothered his in syrup then handed the bottle to Claire. She poured the sticky liquid over her plate, then put it down. Claire picked up her fork and took a bite.  
"Wow these are pretty good."  
"Thanks."  
"Did you make these yourself?"  
"Yeah it's an old family recipe."  
"You made it from a box, huh?"  
Matt laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah they're from a box."  
Claire smiled. "Next time don't leave the box on the counter, but they're good either way."   
Matt took another bite.  
"The syrup could be better though," Claire said under breath.  
"Claire Temple are you making fun of my store-brand, found-it-on-sale, syrup?" Matt said acting offended.  
"No, I'm just saying it has room for improvement."  
"Okay that's it." Matt said with a chuckle. He dipped his fork in syrup and smeared it on his lips. He pecked her lips before Claire could react.  
"Matt, that's gross dammit." He was laughing so hard his chest and shoulders were bouncing up and down.   
"Oh you think you're real funny." Claire took her fork and did the same, but this time kissed his cheek.   
"Hey come on."   
"You started it."  
"Well I can finish it."  
He caressed the side of her face with his hand, and pressed his lips to hers. Matt swore that Claire's lips fit perfectly with his.  
Claire couldn't think. It was one of those times when Matt seemed to manipulate time; everything was frozen around her, she couldn't hear the noise of the street, or feel the wooden tabletop her arm was resting on. She could only feel and sense him. Every movement , every breath, everything he did, little things she barley picked up on she noticed when they touched like this. There defiantly are other ways to see. 

Matt had been able to hear other people's heart beats, sense when bones moved, little things no one picked up on. He could sense it in Claire, but it was different; something he couldn't quite place, her breathing, her movements, her heartbeat, they all sounded different, almost more grand and intimate than others. 

Their lips stop touching and everything came back into place, like when you come up after being under water for a long time. It's quick and sudden, then the world you're familiar with comes back into view.   
"Maybe you should finish things more often."  
Matt's eyes were still closed. A smile grew across his face.   
"Really? Because I thought you had room for improvement." Matt said trying to hold in a laugh.   
"You asshole." Claire said jokingly.   
Matt smiled harder, and shrugged. "Yeah," he laid his arms on the table and leaned towards Claire, "but you like me."  
"Don't jump to conclusions."   
"Maybe you should keep in mind I can hear your heart beat, and your body heats up when your around me."  
"Maybe you just need more syrup on your face."  
"Maybe, but who could do that for me?"  
Claire took his cheeks with her hands and kissed his forehead. Matt was still smiling.   
"Hey you know you got something your face?" He asked her teasingly.  
"Really where?"  
He kissed her cheek. "There."


	7. Chapter 7

Matt stood up, took the plates off the table, and placed them in the sink. Claire had her chin resting in the palm of her hand. Her eyelids were like curtains in the wind; trying to stay open but being forced closed. 

"Tired?"

Claire stretched her arms above her head and softly moaned. "Yeah, but I'll be fine," she answered. 

"You know um, that thing you nag me about when I'm tired? What's that called? Oh yeah, sleep." 

She took a deep breath. Too exhausted to say something snarky back. 

"I'll be fine Matt." 

Concern showed on his face. He ran the water over the dishes before going back and sitting down. Once he was in his chair he slowly reached his hand out to her and took hers. She squeezed his in response. He traced circles with his thumb on the back of her hand. 

"What are you planning to do today?"

"Well I don't have to go to work today. I guess I was hoping I could spend my day with you. If that's okay."

Claire smiled. Matt cleared he throat before speaking, "You know I'm kinda tired too." 

Of course he is. He's been out all night. I forgot.

 

She looks like she could go out any minute. 

 

"I'd hate to ruin your plans."

Matt smirked, "You are my plans."

"Sleep?"

"Yeah, sleep," she replied softly. 

Claire took her hand out of his, and slowly got up. She started to walk to his bedroom. "Are you coming?" 

"You wanna change into something more comfortable?"

Claire looked down at her clothing ensemble, she was still wearing her scrubs. Matt still had his black pants and boots on. 

"Um, yeah good idea." 

"I have some clothes you can borrow if you want."

"Uh, yeah sure that's great."

They walked to the bedroom. Matt rummaged through his dresser. He pulled out some black and grey, plaid pajama pants, and a short sleeved button down shirt. He placed them on top of the dresser and grabbed some pajama pants for himself. He turned around holding the clothes. He handed Claire her set then, walked out the room. Once he was completely out of the room Claire changed and placed her folded scrubs on the dresser. 

 

They were quite soft and comfy.

 

She laid her body gently on the bed, and let out a soft moan. 

 

After last night, this is amazing. 

 

She didn't realize how tired she was until her body met the mattress. Her shoulders dropped, and her muscles started to relax. A small grin grew across her face. She turned on her side and clung to the pillow. There was a flush, then she heard Matt come into the bedroom. He saw her almost lifeless form sprawled across the bed. Her chest was rising and falling. Matt grinned.

 

She's angelic. 

 

He settled himself in next to her; a smile covered with drowsiness grew across her face. Matt turned on his side facing her, and intertwined his fingers with hers. They edged closer and closer until their foreheads were touching. 

"There's so many things I want to tell you Matt."

"Me too."

"It's just, They way I feel about you. And, I'm....I'm so grateful that I'm the person you opened your world too."

"Me too, honestly I don't think it could have been anyone else."

Matt kissed her forehead then, Claire kissed his noes. 

"Claire."

She turned her head up to face his. 

"I know right now, things aren't the perfect circumstances. I know it's dangerous, but I promise I'll always love you."

"Matt."

"Yeah."

She caressed the side of his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb. 

"Things are going to change, bad things are going to happen, but no matter what happens...I'll always love you too. I'll always be there for you."

"You too."

Matt pressed his lips to hers. Claire held a gaze at him, while Matt listened to her heartbeat and felt her chest rise. 

I don't know what it is, but something about her breathing. The way she does it. It's so steady. So strong. 

 

I don't know what it is about him. Ever since that night I found him I've had this desire to be close to him.

 

Soon Claire couldn't take the burning in the back of her eyes. She moved closer to Matt, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Matt returned her embrace and held her tight. He absentmindedly stroked her hair. Claire felt all the tenseness in her muscles disappear. They slowly drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Claire's POV.

It was dark. Everything was so dark. I felt something holding my wrists together. 

Then light. Blinding light causing me to shield my eyes from it. I heard a voice. A voice that felt like venom straight from a snakes mouth. 

"No where to run, and this time we made sure no one to save you." A cold laugh came from the dark figure holding a baseball bat. Almost like a spotlight on que in a play, light shone on two more men. One was standing holding the others shoulder tightly with a knife in his other hand. The other man was on his knees, hands tied behind his back, wearing all black with a mask covering the upper-half of his face. 

 

Matt. 

 

The standing man pulled off his mask, reveling Matt's face. 

 

"Claire!"

 

The man grabbed a handful of Matt's hair pulling his head back, and pressing the knife to his arched neck. Matt struggled, but the man's grip only grew tighter.

 

The man with the bat grinned, causing Claire's eyes to grow wide with terror. 

 

"See my shlyukha, the man in the mask wont be saving you, or anyone ever again." 

 

Matt groaned, and the man holding him back slid the knife across his throat as if he was cutting paper. Everything was slow. She saw Matt's body fall to the ground. The man started punching him. 

 

"Matt! NO!"

 

Hard metal met with her throat, and she was forced to the ground. Two more figures emerged from the shadows. The bonds keeping her hands together released her, and in their place the two figures grabbed her arms, and started carving into her skin. The sound of terror vibrating through her vocal chords. The last thing she saw was the man with the bat smiling at her and lifting his bat for a fatal swing. 

 

Matt's POV

 

I woke up when I heard Claire. She kept groaning, it was getting worst and worst. I guess it was a bad dream. I sat up and stood over her. I took her arms and tried to gently shake her awake. She was tossing and turning.   
"Claire...Claire."  
She broke out a sweat, her heart was beating so fast.  
I grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her awake.  
"Claire! Claire! Wake up it's just a dream!"  
She sat straight up, and started gasping for air as if someone had been smothering her with a pillow.   
"Claire what's wrong?"  
She looked so startled, when she comprehended that it was me she exhaled, her shoulders dropped a bit, and her rapid heartbeat slowed down. She placed her hand on her forehead.   
"Claire."  
"There was..."  
She looked away, and started to shake her head. I could sense the tears forming in her eyes.   
Matt caressed each of her shoulders with his hands. She started to softly sob. Matt pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Matt held her close to him, and stroked her hair.  
"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here, let it out. Nothing bad's gonna happen. I have you." Her sobs continued, until she rested her head on his shoulder.   
"I had a really bad dream."  
He kissed the top of her head.   
"It's over now. You wanna talk about it?"  
She sniffed, "The jackass who beat me up...he was there, and three others I didn't recognize."  
Matt listened intently while trying to calm her tense body by stroking her back and arm.  
"One um...he held a knife to your throat. They killed you in front of me and I couldn't do anything!"   
She buried herself in his shoulder again. Matt felt a tugging feeling in the pit of his stomach. He decided his least favorite sound was hearing her cry out in pain.  
"It's okay I'm here. It was just a dream. It didn't happen. I'm here now."  
"And um...they started cutting me, and he was about to hit me with the bat, and then I woke up."   
He held her tighter. Closing his eyes tight to keep tears from coming in. He caressed the back of her head and kissed the top of it. He took her chin in his hand and lifted her head. Her eyes opened to his touch.   
"I will never forgive myself for what happened to you, but I'm here now; I've got you. No one's going to hurt you."  
She shut her eyes as if closing the gates to the tourist that were tears.   
"Matt it's not your fault. I'm so glad you were there to save me."  
"If you hadn't got me out of that dumpster you wouldn't be in this mess."  
She stared him square in the face, "If I hadn't pulled you out of that dumpster you wouldn't be alive. So many people would be grief-stricken, Fisk would win, all those people you saved, and I wouldn't have met the beautiful person sitting in front of me."  
"I love you Claire. I just want you safe."  
"I'm here aren't I?"  
"I love you, so much." He kissed her.  
"I love you too."  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
She nodded, "I'm going to get better."  
He stroked her cheek with his thumb.   
"I know I've said it a lot, and I don't want it to lose its meaning, but I love you. I really, really love you, and when I say that all my promises to you go with it. I don't say it out of habit; I mean it every time. So, I love you, and I'll help you get through this, anyway I can."  
"I love you too Matt. Thank you...for everything."  
He kissed her again. She curled herself into him; he held her tight and close.  
I love you. You're safe. You're my everything.  
I love you Matt. My hero from the dumpster. My dork. 

"Don't let me go."  
"Never."


	9. Chapter 9

Claire was sitting comfortably in Matt's lap. He had his arms around her, and she had calmed down a little. He kissed her head, and tilted his towards hers. She looked up at him. 

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I'm better."

"Do you think you could go back to sleep?"

"No, not today."

Matt could feel his heart drop. "I'm so sorry Claire."

"It's okay." She stretched her arms, and sighed. "What time is it."

"About 3:30."

"You got any plans?"

"Well," a grin grew across his face, "there is a beautiful woman in my bed who can't sleep, and hasn't eaten yet, and there just happens to be a Thai restaurant around here." 

"I don't have any real clothes."

"We have a couple hours I could get you something, or stop by your apartment."

"Is this your way of asking me out?"

"Maybe, but under one condition."

"You're asking me out and you have conditions?"

"Fine, a request."

"What is it?"

Matt's smile got bigger, "I want flowers."  
Claire smirked.  
"...the nice smelling ones."  
"You'll get the flowers under one condition."  
Matt leaned back on his hands, "hmmm?"  
She grinned, and quickly moved her hands at his sides.   
"Nononono....we agreed no more."  
"Um, I think you asked and I declined." She continued to tickle him.  
"CLArie, please stop no!"  
He curled into a ball trying to defend himself, but it was no use. He continued to giggle.  
"Claire, please! This isn't funny."  
"Then why are you laughing so hard?"  
He was still squirming trying to avoid her. "BecAUSE, because it tickles now stop!"  
"Come on Matt, you know you like it."  
"The thing is, I really don't." She was moving her hands all over him, and poor Matt couldn't block her attacks.   
"Then stop me."  
"I don't, AH! I don't want hurt you."  
"You're not going to, and I'm not going to stop till you figure out how to get yourself out of this."   
The truth was Claire couldn't resist. His smile and laughter were just too cute, and made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

Oh God, please make her stop. Wait.

He avoided her long enough to wrap his arms around her neck, and plant a kiss on her lips.  
"I knew you'd figure it out."   
Matt smiled at her. She kissed him again.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, no more right?"

"Wrong."

"Huhhhhhh." He collapsed on the bed.

"Matt, come on." She poked his side. He squirmed. 

"You can do it.....once in a while."

Claire gleamed, "That's enough, I guess youre going to find out just how short a while is."

Matt inhaled deeply. Claire leaned down and kissed him. Matt wrapped his arms around her.

"So how about that date?" 

"Ummmm, well."

"Oh come on Claire."

"Well I guess. I mean, I don't have anything better to do." 

Even though Matt was overjoyed to take Claire on a actual date, he loved the playful banter between them.

"Really? That's your reason? 'I have nothing better to do'"

"Well yeah, I mean I can't express how much I like you then I'll never hear the end of it."

"Yeah I guess you got a point. Even though you just contradicted yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night."

Claire's face turned stone cold. 

"Last night....was really special to me. Don't ruin it."

"I won't, ever." He placed his hand on the side of her face and stroked her cheek.

"And hey, it was special to me too."

"You want to make tonight special?" Claire grinned.

"If you would be so kind, I would love to."

"Okay I need real clothes then."

She moved off the bed, and took a jacket from the dresser.

"Where are you going?"

"To my apartment, so I can get clothes."

"You don't need to, there's some shops near by."

"I'm not going to spend money when I have perfectly good clothes at my house Matt."

"Okay, um I'd feel a lot better if I went with you."

"Matt it's the middle of the day nothing's going to happen. I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that but I also don't underestimate the bastards who did that to you, and everyone else that follows behind them."

She crossed her arms. "Matt think about this logically, they didn't get any information out of me last time, and got their asses handed to them. You really think they're going to risk that again?"

Matt put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't know what's going to happen. I just want you to be okay."

"I will, and if anything happens I'll call you okay."

"Alright."

Claire took his face in her hands. "Matt, it will be okay, try not to worry yourself to much." She pressed her lips to his. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

"Just be safe okay?"

"I will don't worry."

She grabbed her bag from the couch, and started to walk out the door.

"See ya later."

"Yeah see ya."

The door closed and Matt buried his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

Please God, please don't let anything happen to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Matt paced the floor, running his hands through his hair, and developing a stomach ache. 

What the hell am I thinking? I should have gone with her. If something bad happens to her I wont be able to live with myself. I should follow her to make sure she's safe or something. No, she's fine on her own, but what if she's not? God, I'm tired, but I can't sleep,what if she calls? What if she loses her phone? What if someone knocks her unconscious? What if something happens and I can't get to her in time?

Matt continued to contemplate all of the possible things that could happen to Claire. He wished that his mind would stop racing with all of these terrible thoughts, and he could just have good faith that everything would turn out okay, but he just couldn't help himself. 

It's selfish I know, but she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Even if we weren't involved like that. She's amazing she doesn't deserve what they did to her; no human does, and she doesn't deserve something worst to happen. 

 

He could feel his heartbeat in his chest. It was getting faster and faster. He felt warm, beads of sweat that were running down his temple. He sat down on the couch to try and calm himself down, and held his head in his hands. 

 

Calm down. Clam down. 

 

His hands began to shake. Then he heard light footsteps coming up the stairs. He started to breath easier. He could hear the faint swish of her bag moving against the fabric of her clothes, her hospital smell still present from last night, and the smell of his sheets still lingering on her. The footsteps got closer, and the doorknob turned. She walked in, and closed the door behind her. She breathed in, and made her way towards him.

 

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You worried for nothing Matt, there's nothing wrong, no bruises, no injuries, I'm still alive aren't I?" She chuckled.

Matt let a nervous grin escape his lips, "Yeah, yeah you are."

"Did I miss anything?"

"Well let's see, there was totally an alien invasion."

"And I missed it? Damn it."

Matt snorted, "Yeah."

"So, I got my clothes, and it's only four. We have plenty of time. So do you want to shower first?"

"No, you can go first." Matt could hear something different in her voice and heartbeat; she was hesitating about something.

 

Please don't ask, please don't ask, please don't ask. I'm okay now. I'm just glad you're okay. Everything will be fine. Please don't worry about me. Don't ask please.

 

"Hey Matt, are you okay?"

Damn.

"Yeah."

"Really, because you're sweating and you have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"Just that look."

"I'm fine Claire."

She exhaled, "If you say so."

He looks like a wreck. 

"Really I'm fine."

"Would you tell me if you weren't?"

 

Would I?

 

"I was just worried about you; that's it."

She walked over to him, "Matt I know you are, but I'm okay." She took his cheek in the palm of her hand. 

"But when you make yourself like this it makes me worried. What good will it do to stress yourself out?"

Matt let the weight of his head drop into her hand. He inhaled all of the scents that lingered to her. 

"I can't help it."

Claire's fingers gently stroked the side of his face. 

"Are you really okay Matt?"

 

I should be asking her that after everything that's happened to her. How is she even standing right now. Maybe that's why I love her so much. Now matter how hard she gets hit she always gets back up. She's so strong.

 

"I'll get better."

She kissed his forehead. 

"How about you shower first?"

"Okay. What clothes did you get?"

"Can't you tell with your senses?"

"I'd rather listen to your voice."

A smile grew on both their faces.

"I'll tell you when we go."

Matt stood up and placed his hands on her waist. She put her arms around his torso. They exchanged kisses, then Matt with a satisfied smirk on his face, walked to his bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

The sound of water running stopped and Claire heard Matt go into his bedroom. Matt opened his dresser, pulled out a casual button-down shirt and one of his ties, along with some basic dark-grey (that's what foggy told him) pants.  
Once he was dressed he walked into the living room. Claire looked up.   
"So how do I look?" He placed his hands on his hips. "And please be honest because I have no idea other wise."  
She rose from the couch, made her way to him, and placed her hands on his.   
"You look great." She kissed his cheek.  
Matt could feel his cheeks get warm as he tried to conceal his smile. Claire grabbed his waist to pull him closer, and kissed him again. Matt enfolded her in his arms. She ran her fingers through his hair, and kisses his forehead.  
"Hey I have a question."  
"I might have a answer." He replied with a smirk.  
"Can you hear every drop of water fall?"  
Matt rolled his shoulders, "Yeah."  
"Does it bother you?"  
"We'll yeah, I mean every drop is so loud it drives me insane; I usually take baths."  
"Then why didn't you take one?"  
Matt smiled and moved his fingers across her stomach.  
"Because you're hungry."  
"I should probably shower now if we want to get there soon."  
Matt caressed her neck. "We have time."  
"We have the rest of the night Matt, and you hurried for me;I should do the same."  
She quickly pecked his lips then proceeded to the bathroom.   
After a few minutes she came back out. Matt felt the comers of his mouth turn into a grin.   
Her hair is still damp, and she smells like pomegranates.  
"Ready?"  
"Just one question."  
"Shoot."  
"Can you describe what you're wearing to me."  
A smile smile formed on Claire's face.


	13. Chapter 13

"It's just a regular shirt, dark blue, with lace or something at the neckline and sleeves. I don't know I'm a nurse. I do patients not fabric."  
Matt chuckled.  
"The pants are black, comfortable. Shoes are sneakers, also comfortable. They're converse, and tanish."  
"You're beautiful." Matt said with a soft smile.  
"Thanks....you too."  
He slowly extended his arm to her. "Do you mind if I hold your hand?"  
"Not at all." She intertwined her fingers with his.  
Matt had a look of content on his face as he moved his thumb side to side on her hand.  
She's hesitant about something.  
"Hey Matt."  
He lifted his head to the sound of her voice.  
"I really like it but I have to know. Why do you always do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"I mean every time you hold my hand or touch my shoulder or something you act like its the first time you've felt skin before."

Matt paused for a moment, then proceeded to answer her.

"Well, I can hear your voice, I can smell your shampoo and conditioner and hospital smells, and I can hear your heartbeat, but all of those things can be imagined. So, touching you, feeling your skin or your clothes, or your hair. It's like proof that I'm not just imagining you; that you're real."  
Matt could hear her heartbeat now. He knew what each rhythm meant, and this one....  
"You want some more proof?"  
The corners of his mouth moved upward. "Absolutely."  
She pulled him closer and pressed her lips to his.  
Matt put one hand on her cheek and the other on her forearm. His fingers sliding gracefully over her skin. It was as if Claire was brail, and Matt was eagerly reading.  
"Claire I think we should go."  
Her lips were pressed to his neck, and he softly sighed.  
"Good idea."  
She locked arms with him. Both were wearing warm smiles as they walked out of the apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

After she closed the door Matt took his glasses out of his breast pocket, and put them on. He smiled at her, and she took his arm again.   
"Matt your cane."  
"Oh shit I forgot it."  
"How could you forget that?" She said with a chuckle.  
"I guess I'm just so comfortable around you I forget things sometimes."   
He went back inside, quickly grabbed his cane, and proceeded to close and lock the door.   
He playfully smiled at Claire. "Ready?"  
She returned his expression with a warm smile of her own. "Always."   
They locked arms, as soon as they made their way out the door Matt started tapping his cane on the ground.  
It's like he's wearing a different mask, thought Claire.  
"How far is it?"  
"Just about two blocks, then a right turn walk a couple feet, and we're there."   
"Okay."  
Matt felt Claire's arm start to shift. In one swift motion she intertwined her fingers with Matt's, and let her arm drop; Matt's arm followed hers. His chest felt lighter and warm as a smile formed.   
"Right turn," said Claire as she pretended to navigate.  
They finally arrived at the door of the restaurant.   
Matt turned to her, "Will you guide my hand to the door handle please?"   
She traced small circles with her thumb on the back of his hand before placing it on the door. He opened it for her, she gladly stepped in, and took his hand again to lead him inside.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! WOW I actually updated. I know huge shocker. Well trust me now that I'm past this writers block Ipromise I won't be so slow next time.

Inside Matt was surrounded by multiple aromas of meats, spices, and everything else that was there. All the food was very appetizing as far as he could tell.

"It says 'seat yourself'." She said with a smile, grabbed his arm, then lead him to a booth.

"This one okay?"

Matt's grin hasn't left his face since he agreed to have dinner with him. "It's perfect."

He felt around the both so he would 'know' where to sit, then placed his cane against the wood,and scooted into the booth. Claire followed. Soon a waiter came with menus, and asked them what they would like to drink.   
"Water is fine," said Claire.  
"I'll have water as well."  
The waiter smiled and left the two alone.  
"Um Claire."  
She looked up at him with egger eyes, "yeah?"  
"Can you, um, read the menu to me?"  
"Of course."  
Matt smiled as Claire began to read off the items. He simply loved the sound of her voice.

"What was that last thing you said?"

She looked down at the menu and bit the side of her lip, "chicken biryani." She said questioning weather she pronounced it right. 

Matt continued smiling at her, "I think I'll have that, thanks Claire." 

The waiter returned with two glasses of water. He carefully placed them on the table, then took out his notepad. "What can I get for you tonight?"

Matt nodded his head toward Claire. She gestured towards him, "You can go first."

"Okay, uh, I'll have the chicken biryani." 

The waiter turned to Claire, "And you?"

"I'll have the green curry please."

He scribbled on his pad, "Okay it will be out shortly." And with that he left.

Claire and Matt smiled at each other.

"So, how was your day?"

"Pretty good, yours?"

"Depends if I manage to screw this up or not."

Claire laughed lightly, slowly shook her head. "Just don't physic yourself out, you're doing great."

"Put your hand on the table palm up," she said with a grin.

Matt did so, slowly sliding his hand across the table. He knew exactly what she was doing. Claire's finger tips met with his; her palm slowly glided until hers met with his. She carefully wrapped her fingers around his hand, as Matt followed her. She started to softly rub her thumb on his skin like he does every time their skin meets. He couldn't remember a time when he smiled this much. 

God, I love her. 

He took a sip from his glass. "So, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything, and everything. Trust me if it involves you I'll be interested."

"Okay Casanova, you're doing really great."

He laughed and continued to smile at her. She started to tell him about the city, and how she grew up here. She told him about high school, and that she had only one or two friends, she always studied and focused on her school work, but was in no way innocent. 

"And that's why to this day I avoid drive-in movies. "

They were both laughing when the waiter arrived with their dishes. He placed Claire's in front of her.

"Green curry and chicken biryani." He then placed Matt's in front of him as he spoke. "Anything else for you guys?"

"No I think were fine," said Claire. The waiter smiled and went to attend to other tables.

"So you were saying?" Matt could feel how hot each of the dishes were. He saw it as a perfect opportunity to know more about this incredible human being. 

"Um, that's about it. I graduated, went to college, roommate was annoying as hell, went to grad school, and just recently I found this super dorky guy in a dumpster who turned out to be okay."

"Wow in a dumpster? That guy sounds like a total loser. Maybe you should find better?" 

"Nah, I like him alright I think I'll let him hang around for a while."

Matt was still smiling sweetly at her. 

"So tell me about you." She said picking up food with her fork, and blowing on it.

"You sure?"

"Matt, you're a Catholic lawyer who wears all black, and beats criminals. Of course I want to know all about you."  
Matt grinned, "I'm scared that if you know the real me..." He fiddled with his fingers. "That you won't want to know me anymore." He took a sip from his glass, and kept his head low. Claire sighed, and looked up at him. 

We're gonna have to work on this. He's got to learn to accept himself.

She took his hand in hers. "Matt, all the things that have happened to you in the past, good or bad, have made you who you are. And I'm in love with you for who you are." He gave her a sincere smile. "I mean the chest and the face help, but mostly for you are." He heartily laughed. 

"Do you wanna know the deep stuff?"

"I want to know whatever you are comfortable with telling me at this point in time, but yes I would like to eventually know the deep stuff whenever you're ready."

Damn Claire. What school of amazingness did you attend?

"I'll talk about the deep stuff later then." He smiled, and began to eat his food. 

"How's yours?" asked Claire.

"It's really good, and you?"

"It's amazing." She said. "So do you wanna tell me about yourself or if you don't that's okay."

"Sure, um..." He started to talk about the easiest subject he knew. Some of his happiest times was when he was with Foggy at Columbia. He told her some of the many stories, like when Foggy moved all the furniture out of their dorm, and he had to pretend to be confused. He told her about Foggy getting bored one saturday, and he tried to teach Matt to braid his hair. Finally he told her about the time they both got wasted and Foggy came up with 'El Grande Avocados'. Claire laughed hard at each of the stories. They were both finished with their meal by now. 

"Matt you're such a dork it's adorable."

Matt's voice grew lighter, "Awe, she thinks I'm adorable."

"Shut up, don't ruin your own compliment." She said jokingly. 

"I'll try harder next time." He said with a smirk.

The waiter came back to their table. "Would you guys like any dessert?"

Matt turned his head toward Claire, and Claire turned hers to Matt. "Do you want anything?" asked Matt.

"I'm fine you?"

"I think I'm good."

"Okay would you like your check?"

"Yes, thank you." said Matt.

The waiter walked off. Claire noticed a narrow vase on the table with a single flower in it which reminded her...

"Here you go guys." The waiter looked at Matt, "The total is 11.86."

"Thank you" said Matt.

"I can get it Matt."

"No it's fine I got it."

"Alright, but I got it next time."

"Deal." Matt took out his wallet, and started felling the corners of bills. He took out a ten and two ones, then placed it on top of the receipt. Then he took out a five and left it on the table. Claire got out of the booth. Matt grabbed his cane, and started to get out as Claire locked arms with him. She truthfully loved being this close to him. "Thanks for dinner Matt."

"Thanks for saying yes."

They both wore wide smiles, as they exited the restaurant. Once they were outside Claire put her hand on Matt's shoulder. "Can you wait here for a minute? There's something I have to do."

"Uh, sure," replied Matt.

He heard her walk off. He tried to focus on something else. About three minutes later she was back with something in her hand. Flowers; each one had it's own individual scent. The water droplets on them added to the aroma. Claire stopped when she was standing in front of Matt.

"These are for you, like we agreed on, and they smell pretty good."

Matt was blushing hard as he laughed. "Thank you Claire." He put his hand out. She placed them in his hand, and locked arms. She pecked his cheek before the continued walking to Matt's apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

Once they were back at the apartment Matt took off his glasses, and placed them on his kitchen counter. With the flowers still in his hand he opened a cabinet, and took out a vase he probably used twice. He filled the bottom of it with water, placed it in the center of the counter top, and placed the flowers in. He gently touched the petals. Claire came behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist; her chin gently resting on his shoulder. 

"You like them?" 

He put his hands over hers. "I love them, thank you."

She kissed him above his jawline. "You have any plans?"

Their fingers interlocked. "Not really. You?"

"I have something in mind." 

Matt turned around and took her in his arms. "Really like what?" He said arching a brow. 

A small smile appeared on her face. She began to lean into him, her eyes closing as her lips met his. Matt left one hand lingering on her hip, and moved his other hand to place it on her cheek. She put his hand over his. Their lips separated and reunited many times. Then Matt tilted his head, and started kissing her neck. She let a few moans escape her mouth. All they could do was focus on each other. All their problems, cares, and worries evaporated like a puddle on a summer's day. At that point all that mattered to Claire was Matt, and all that mattered to Matt was Claire. He pulled her hand towards him, and kissed the back of it. 

"Want to get more comfortable?" 

"Hmmm." Matt felt like a rag doll. He wished that he could just enfold himself into her forever. 

"Matt were you even listening?" She said with her eyebrow arched.

"Oh every word, your voice is just so mesmerizing, it's kind of like music, and I forget that you're saying words." 

Claire smiled, and rolled her eyes, "The dork of Hell's Kitchen."

Matt smirked. 

"I said 'do you want to get comfortable?'. As in do you want to change into different clothes, and then continue this?"

"That sounds like an amazing idea. The pajamas are in the top drawer by the way." 

"Thanks." 

After Claire changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt she grabbed from her house, then crawled into bed pulling the blankets close to her. Matt shortly went after her, changing into just pants. He accompanied Claire into the bed; she slowly turned so she would be facing him. They wrapped their arms around each other, and cuddled close. 

"Hey Matt."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again for tonight."

He smiled, and pushed her hair away from her face. "You're welcome Claire, but it was really you who made it special." Claire's cheeks became rosy, as Matt kissed them. 

"Hey Matt?"

"Yeah?"

A wide grin grew across her face, as she quickly extended her arms, and her fingers danced at his sides. 

"No, no no!"

She didn't respond, rather, she continued to tickle him. He erupted into loud giggle fits, as he tried his hardest to dodge her. 

"Claire, Claire! please!"

"Oh come on Matt. It's fun."

He grabbed her arms quickly, while trying to be gentle.

"NO MORE!" He said while letting one last laugh escape his lips.

She laughed, and pushed his ruffled hair away from his forehead. 

"God Claire, why do you do that?"

"Because, it's ridiculously adorable."

"I'm highly trained in martial arts, boxing, and and many other fighting techniques," he said with a matter-of-factly tone. "I wouldn't classify that as cute."

"See that, that thing you just said, cute." She pecked his lips.

Matt snorted and took her hand in his, "Whatever you say."

She kissed him between his eyes.

"Hey Claire?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Can I...tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Okay, promise you won't be mad?"

"Maybe." She gracefully laid back onto the pillows.

Matt propped himself on his elbow. He put his head down, then lifted it back towards her.

"I know what's on the menu at that restaurant. I just really like the sound of your voice." 

She playfully punched his arm.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is pronouncing some of the stuff on that?"

"Well you did it beautifully." 

She shook her head. Matt just smiled, and laughed.

God, I love her. 

She pulled him closer. He held her close, and kissed her head. She kissed his jawline. Matt focused on her breath, as he felt her chest inflate and then collapse. Her heart was so steady. Claire felt his skin against hers. His hair was really soft, and smelled really good. She ran her fingers through it. He sighed, and embraced her closer. 

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She replied.

They slowly fell asleep to the steady breathing of each other. Both content with smiles spread across their faces.


End file.
